The Dragon Bond
by 13th Dragon Schollar
Summary: Astrid & Toothless fall in love & form an unexpected Dragon Bond that gives them new magical powers & abilities. But they must keep their newfound relationship a secret from everyone else because who knows how else will react? And when an old enemy threatens Berk can they use their new powers to save their homeland? Or will evil win? AU, Post-Movies, Astrid/Toothless, SMUT!
1. Chapter 1: A Union

**Author's Note:** This is my attempt at a purely smut fiction based on Astrid/Toothless pairing though there might be other pairings such as Hiccup/Heather, one pairing I am interested in from the TV Show. I know it isn't canon but that's what fanfiction is for, no? Before you go on this contains large amounts of smut, possible bad language and potential violence/action if I decide to turn this into an actual story or just keep it smut. So without further ado here is my new story: The Dragon Bond!

 **Chapter 1:** A Union of Two Different Souls

Astrid was feeling hot and bothered. She was horny: Plain and simple! Hiccup was never around lately off doing his chiefly duties now that his father had died. Personally she couldn't blame him but that didn't stop her from being sexually frustrated. She didn't want to cheat on Hiccup nor did she want to break up with him. Berk was a small place and there weren't any other Vikings she was interested in romantically or anything. She just wanted a quick shag but Hiccup never had time nor energy after a long day of meetings and debates and traveling back and forth between alliances.

The blond-haired shield maiden was taking a stroll through Berk. Eventually she left the maze of huts and found herself on a cliff. She was far away from the village and found herself staring at an oddly-shaped pile of rocks. Suddenly, the rocks shifted and Astrid nearly yelped in fright. She shook her head, glaring daggers at the 'rocks' angry with herself for getting scared so easily. She stared harder at the rocks and realized that they weren't actually rocks!

They were the sleeping form of a certain Night Fury with half a tail who was lying on his side. His wings were draped elegantly over his face and his tail was wrapped tightly into a circle. The black dragon's body heaved methodically as he breathed in and out. The dragon snored softly making Astrid giggle.

The warlike female froze. What the heck had just happened? She did _NOT_ giggle! Keeping her noise down to a minimum, she crept forward to the sleeping dragon. He looked so quiet and peaceful that he almost begged her to join him. He was so innocent and naïve-looking that it made Astrid wonder if Toothless was actually so innocent or just pretending since his Rider was somewhat naïve at times, no offence to her boyfriend of course! It was rather cute at times.

Astrid sighed as she was only inches away from Toothless. Who knew he was such a deep sleeper? Suddenly, the dragon stirred and Astrid froze in fear and shock. She wondered what would happen if he caught her spying on him. Would he get a shock and bite her arm off or something? Much to her relief, the dragon merely rolled over onto his back, sprawling his wings out elegantly on the grass. His left leg started kicking slightly and his whole body was twitching as if dreaming.

It was then that Astrid noticed another part of his body that she found morbidly fascinating: His cock. It was huge and pink though slightly purple. It was semi-hard and pointing slightly into the air. Astrid was shocked because she never ever saw Toothless with a boner. As a matter of fact she did not think that he could even _get_ a boner unless he was mating and with no other female Night Furies how was this possible?

The eighteen-year-old, female Viking sucked in a deep breath as her eyes were riveted to his stiff member. She crept closer to Toothless and wondered fearfully if he would awaken if she touched it. The cock was nothing like she had ever imagined and was ten times bigger than a mortal human's cock if the rumors were true!

Throwing caution to the wind, she crawled beside Toothless and perched precariously close to the sleeping dragon. She gulped uneasily and curled her fingers around his cock. She froze cautiously but Toothless slept on. Grinning smugly to herself she made sure no one else was around. Once satisfied that the coast was clear, she started stroking his length softly but swiftly.

Toothless growled quietly in his sleep and started purring. Astrid giggled again and blushed, feeling proud of herself that she was making a dangerous dragon like a Night Fury purr. Unable to resist, she placed her lips on the tip of his cock. It tasted beautiful and Astrid lowered her mouth over it careful not to use any teeth. She bobbed her head up and down, making slurping sounds as she sucked him off. Toothless started purring louder and Astrid didn't care if anyone saw them. This was way too hot to stop now!

Feeling horny she started fingering herself as she sucked off Toothless and cupped his large balls with her free hand. She slipped one finger in her pussy first and then another, slowly working herself up to climax. All too soon she was writhing around in pleasure and Toothless was bucking his hips against the air kicking his legs, practically face-fucking her with his hard cock. Then it happened!

Toothless went rigid and then spasmed one last time as he burst his load, filling Astrid's throat with his cum. Astrid nearly choked but managed to regain her senses and swallowed his entire load of spunk, careful not to spill a single drop. It tasted so sweet, like nectarine from the gods! Panting for breath, Astrid tried hard not to scream as she came, squirting a huge load of girl juice into the air.

Toothless chose just this moment to awaken and cracked his eyes open in confusion at first. Then he gave her one of his trademark sloppy grins with no teeth that had given him his name. Astrid smiled back warmly and chuckled softly. Toothless gave her a questioning gurgle and Astrid nodded happily. They had just formed some kind of romantic bond that would rival any kind of relationship she could ever have with a human, be it male or female. Unbeknown to Astrid this had just changed the course of history, her history, and would last for centuries in the future.

Back to the present Astrid gasped for breath as her whole body trembled. She scooted up so that she lay on top of Toothless enjoying the cool refreshing feeling of his scales pressed against her lithe body. Toothless pulled back his teeth and brought his scaly lips to hers. Astrid kissed him back and opened her mouth to grant his tongue access. It felt wonderful almost like a small and slender cock in her mouth though definitely tongue-like. They kissed passionately as Toothless wrapped his legs and arms gently around her body and covered her completely with his wings.

They broke for air and Toothless rolled over so he lay on his side and Astrid on hers. Shrouded in a cocoon of love and peace, they fell asleep, blissfully unaware of a magical aura of light that surrounded the two of them for a few moments before going back to their normal selves.

 **To Be Continued!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Warning

**A/N:** I decided to turn this into a story instead of just a smut-fic so there will be some Norse Mythology in this mix and new powers, new enemies, and new lands. There will also be new relationships and some old ones. So without further ado, here is Chapter 2 of the Dragon Bond. Don't forget to leave a comment if you liked it! Enjoy!

 **Chapter 2:** A Warning of Doom and Destiny **  
**

When Astrid woke up she was groggy and disoriented. She cracked her eyes open wearily, rubbing the sleep from them and yawning. Heaving a sigh she sat up and looked around. Suddenly, her eyes widened in shock and confusion. She was in some kind of room or space that was completely white and glowing: The walls, floor and ceiling all shimmered of a silvery substance. More importantly: She was stark naked! That's right. She, Astrid Hofferson the Shield Maiden, was wearing her birthday suit and blushing furiously once the fact dawned on her.

"This can't be real!" She muttered angrily.

She glanced around and her eyes fell on the sleeping form of a young man. He looked beautiful and handsome at the same time. He was medium height and of slender but strong build. His skin, if you could call it that, was covered in overlapping black scales. He had slender angel-like wings that were also black and scaly. His ears were larger than normal and roundish almost like those of a Night Fury and on a slightly amusing side, he had a long serpentine tail with two triangular ends forking outwards.

His wings were wrapped snugly around his otherwise naked form and his tail twitched as he slept. He was obviously dreaming about something the way his body started and the way he moaned. It seemed to be a pleasurable dream and Astrid blushed furiously as she stared at him. She knew she shouldn't be a pervert and look away but she couldn't resist gazing at this strange and beautiful boy.

Said specimen moaned and rolled over snuggling up next to her and his eyelids fluttered briefly revealing piercing green eyes. He murmured something under his breath that made her heart skip a beat: _"Astrid!"_

It couldn't be! Why would a complete stranger – albeit a gods-damned sexy one! – call her name while he was dreaming? Then again there was something distinctly familiar about this boy. Astrid could not put her finger on it but she could have sworn on Thor's Hammer that they met before!

"That's because you have met!" An elderly masculine voice said from behind.

Astrid yelped in fright and spun around grasping for her trusty axe. Most infuriatingly it was not there and she cursed loudly glaring daggers at the newcomer. An old man with white hair and a white beard stood before her. He wore a black robe and hood and carried a gnarled oaken staff. A crow sat on either shoulder and two wolves sat on their hindlegs at his side. He had only one eye that seemed to bore into her very soul.

"Odin!" Astrid whispered reverently.

Instantly she lay completely prostrate before the god of Valhalla who rolled his eyes at her behavior.

"While I appreciate your respect such behavior is not fitting for one of your status," Odin said in a gravelly voice.

"But you are the king of Valhalla!" Astrid whispered fearfully. "Am I dreaming? This can't be real! What have I done to offend you, great one?"

"You have done nothing, child," Odin said gently. "Please, rise before me and stand tall and proud like the Valkyrie you are."

Astrid's head was spinning. "Valkyrie? What do you mean?"

"Surely you know what the Valkyrie are?" Odin sighed.

"Yes of course I do!" Astrid retorted unable to resist rising to the challenge. She stood up and covered her private parts awkwardly though knowing the god could probably see her anyway. "They are the shield maidens, _your_ handmaidens, who help to transport dead Vikings from the battlefield unto Valhalla, those that are worthy at least."

"Indeed," Odin said with an approving smile. "And you have been chosen to become one of them."

"How?" Astrid asked incredulously.

"By bonding with the offspring of Lightning and Death itself!" Odin explained.

"Toothless?" Astrid asked and suddenly the scabs seemed to fall from her eyes and she realized that the strangely beautiful boy before her was, in fact, her newfound lover – possibly the only Night Fury remaining in existence.

"Yes, that is correct," Odin confirmed. "By bonding with a dragon you have proven yourself worthy to ascend the ranks of Valhalla upon death."

Astrid's jaw dropped.

"I am honored!" She whispered in reverence.

"But you cannot become one yet," Odin interjected. "You still have many years of your life left to live, hopefully."

"Hopefully?" Astrid enquired worriedly. If a god said hopefully that was not a good sign!

"Yes," Odin nodded. "I appeared before you in this vision to give you a warning and reveal some of your destiny. The Fates have forbidden me from revealing all of it for it shall be made clear to you in time depending on the choices and decisions that you make. But know this; your bond with that dragon is the most important thing in this world. It is required to prevent a dreadful evil from occurring."

"What evil?" Astrid asked.

"The Ragnorak!" Odin revealed, his eyes darkening.

"What? How? I thought that wasn't supposed to happen for thousands of years if at all!" Astrid panicked, the apocalypse was something that wasn't supposed to occur for a while let alone at all.

"Dark forces are at work to pervert the laws of nature," Odin revealed. "An old enemy has returned and is attempting to subjugate the dragons by use of dark magic and witchcraft. This has unleashed chaos upon the mortal world by awakening creatures and monsters that had been previously banished. By carrying out this desecration he has unknowingly brought about the end times, the last days. Ask Gothi, your healer, about the Prophecy of the Last Dragon Riders. She will be able to tell you more and reveal your role in the Ragnarak. It should not happen, not too soon. But I cannot interfere in the lives of mortals and am already stretching the limits by informing this to you."

"Thank you Odin!" Astrid said reverently.

"It is my pleasure," Odin chuckled. "I do not want Valhalla to get overpopulated and watching you mortals carry out your daily existence is an amusing pastime. But one more thing before I go: Your bond will have some side effects. You will receive new aspects of existence – a new form, new powers and abilities. More I cannot say but I must warn you about this. Such a shock might end your days and I wouldn't want to see you too soon!"

"Thanks…I think…" Astrid muttered, unsure how she was supposed to react.

New powers could be a bonus but a new form? That was something she didn't want to think about just yet!

"Now go!" Odin commanded. "Return to your mate and explain this to him. Carry out my instructions and the world might yet see a few more millennia. If not…"

His voice trailed off warningly and Astrid nodded in agreement. She bowed before him one last time before the crows began flapping their wings and squawking as they flew around him in a whirlwind of darkness and feathers. The wolves howled and vanished with their master as Odin disappeared, leaving Astrid alone with a very different Toothless. The Shield Maiden kneeled down and straddled her lover's waist. She lay on top of him and planted a kiss on his forehead before wrapping her arms around him and closing her eyes.

"Let us return to the real world, my lover," Astrid cooed softly as Toothless purred in his sleep beneath her touch. "There is much work to be done and little time to do it in!"

 **To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: A Night

**A/N:** Here's Chapter 3 folks! If there are any pairings you wish to happen, let me know and I will consider it. I am thinking of bringing Heather into the mix but I don't know who she should be with. Any thoughts?

 **Chapter** **3:** A Night with a Nadder

Hiccup was having a strange dream. The young chieftain was tossing and turning in his bed. He was dreaming that he was in bed with Astrid Hofferson. His somewhat-girlfriend was naked as he was. He was lying on his back with Astrid pinning his arms down with her hands. She had a wicked grin on her face and was straddling his waist. His cock was in her tight hot pussy and she was riding him hard. He stared up in awe and wonder at her bouncy breasts. They were so creamy and beautiful it was difficult to look anywhere else!

"Oh Hiccup!" Astrid moaned as she came.

"Oh… _Stormfly?_ " Hiccup gasped in shock and confusion.

His jaw dropped as he watched Astrid transform into her Deadly Nadder: Stormfly. The sexy blue dragon sat astride him with her wings spread outwards. Hiccup's cock was penetrating her hot dragon pussy and it felt ten times better then shagging Astrid. Hiccup felt like he was on fire with passion as Stormfly mated with him. But he was confused and embarrassed as well. Stormfly had total control and completely and utterly dominated him. For some reason, Hiccup loved that. He was completely restrained by the powerful legs and wings of the Dead Nadder and it gave him a sense of freedom and purpose to serve his new mistress that he never felt with Astrid.

Stormfly screeched in ecstasy as she came flooding Hiccup's thighs with her dragon juice. Hiccup moaned feaverishly as he came and impregnated Stormfly with his human cum. Then he opened his eyes and found himself in an empty bed. He was sweating profusely and panting for breath. His hair was matted and tangled and his sheets were stained with cum.

"Stormfly!" Hiccup moaned.

Shivering, he wrapped his blanket around himself and sat up on his bed. He was sick of having meetings and gone to bed early, calling it a day. He left the task to Gobber who was more than happy to bark orders. He looked at the time candle and saw that it was about 11:30. He must have slept for a few hours.

Heaving a sigh he shook his head and gazed out the window into the starry sky. He had been having the same dream for several weeks now and it always left him very confused. He would be making love to Astrid in various positions and in various places. Astrid would call his name and he would be about to call hers in the throes of passion. Then Astrid would transform into Stormfly and he would impregnate her and then he'd wake up.

It was incredibly embarrassing and made him hate himself! How could he be in love with a dragon? He loved Astrid and he hoped she felt the same way. Truth be told, he sensed they were slipping away from each other. Astrid hoped to join the Berk Guard and he was always occupied with his Chiefly duties. It was annoying and he hated it. He wanted to spend time with Astrid but such was not meant to be it seemed.

He could feel her slipping away. Their relationship felt more like "friends with benefits" or bed buddies rather than boyfriend and girlfriend. It was disheartening to say the least. Hiccup didn't know what to do about it and he didn't know if he wanted to. He was getting tired of being the one who had to give everything for their relationship while Astrid ran off to do who knew what!

"I'm not gonna get any sleep am I?" Hiccup mumbled. "Toothless? You here bud? Wanna go out for a fly?"

He got up and checked Toothless's sleeping place and was surprised to find that the dragon was not home. It was strange since he was always sleeping when Hiccup was. Perhaps he was out hunting or something. Who knew what Night Furies did in their free time?

Hiccup shrugged and got dressed. He put on a warm fur cloak over his night clothes and slipped out the door. He would make slow progress with his fake leg but he didn't mind. He wasn't in a hurry and just wanted to clear his head.

Eventually he found himself facing the dragon stables. All was quiet with most dragons sleeping or outside somewhere. Hardly any dragons used the stables since most were with their partners. Hiccup was pleasantly surprised to find a familiar Deadly Nadder in the stable. She was all alone wrapped in a circle and shivering.

"Stormfly?" Hiccup whispered.

The female Nadder perked up attentively and squawked softly to see him approach.

"What are you doing here all alone?"

"Squawk!" Stormfly said.

"Thought so," Hiccup sighed. "I wish you could speak. Imagine the tales you could tell!"

Stormfly opened her wings and nodded to her side.

"Really?" Hiccup blushed. "Can I? I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Squawk!" Stormfly said reassuringly.

"Okay then…" Hiccup blushed.

He sat down beside Stormfly unsure of how to position himself. His previous dreams filled his head making his cock get hard. Stormfly cooed softly sending him into a trance-like state. Hiccup lay down on his back and Stormfly climbed on top of him. She gave a dominant squawk that told him she was in charge and held his arms down with her wings.

She pressed her dragon-lips to his and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Hiccup sucked on her tongue and they kissed each other passionately. Stormfly started humping his crotch and broke the kiss. Hiccup guided his dick into her pussy and gasped as he penetrated her.

The Deadly Nadder screeched loudly in triumph as she dominated the young man. Hiccup moaned feverishly as he surrendered control to the dragon. He was her pet now and she was his mistress. Stormfly squawked lovingly as she nuzzled his neck and licked his face and neck with her tongue.

Hiccup groaned as he clung desperately to Stormfly who rode him wildly as he filled her tight hot pussy. It felt ten times better than Astrid's in real life. Hiccup knew it was wrong to shag a dragon. They were opposite species. Also he was technically stealing Astrid's dragon from her though Stormfly sort of stole him! She was in charge now so it was really her fault coming to think of it if anything. Hiccup's face was bright red as he got dominated by Stormfly and he moaned her name desperately.

"Oh Stormfly!" Hiccup gasped. "You are so beautiful. Your scales are gorgeous!"

Stormfly squawked in answer and came flooding his thighs with dragon cum. Hiccup came shortly afterwards filling Stormfly's pussy with his seeds. He was shocked when most of them stayed inside her expecting them to be repelled due to being opposing species.

Hiccup gasped in surprise. Then he went soft and Stormfly rolled off him. She cuddled next to him and shrouded him in her wings. Hiccup hugged her lovingly, kissing her face and neck. Suddenly the two were surrounded in a bright glow that pulsated brightly for a few moments before disappearing.

"I love you, Mistress Stormfly!" Hiccup moaned as he fell asleep.

 _I love you too, my pet Hiccup,_ Stormfly thought passionately back.

Little did the two lovers know, however, that they had just become part of something huge that would rock the foundation of their world and that all too soon…everything would change!

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
